


Alchemy

by PastelWonder



Series: Alkalize This [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, For the microfic prompt: Alchemy, Inappropriate Repurposing of Battle Drones, Mechanical Engineer-baby Rose, Neck Kissing, Reformed(ish) General Hux, Sex, Sort Of, mechanical masturbation, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: "Nothing bad's gonna happen, BB. It'smechanics, not alchemy, thank you very much," Rose rolled her eyes as she gripped the appendage between her thick, quaking thighs.Sure Rose, hate-fuck a Imperial battle drone in the middle of your work day to get back at a man who doesn't know you exist. That's cool. Super profesh.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Alkalize This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> For the September Reylo microfic prompt: Alchemy

" _Shush_ it, BB- I know what I'm doing."

Rose, in fact, does _not_ know what she is doing. Why her coveralls are off and puddled in a giant yellow-grunge heap around one ankle, why she is in an abandoned service hanger straddling a decommissioned battle drone she outfitted with a smooth latex appendage at the apex of its metal striders, why her thighs were trembling and her shaking breath is fogging up the glossy Imperial durasteel of the drone's chest, or why her soft, silky pussy is _dripping wet_ -

Okay, scratch that last why.

Her messy, achy snootch _probably_ had something to do with that ginger-haired mother fucking _asshat_ -

The service droid idling anxiously on the floor of the hanger below her whirls forward and back. _"Wheep-beep-wooo."_

"Nothing bad's gonna happen, BB. It's _mechanics_ , not alchemy, thank you very much," Rose rolls her eyes as she grips the appendage between her thick, quaking thighs. _Sure Rose, hate-fuck a Imperial battle drone in the middle of your work day to get back at a man who **doesn't know you exist**. That's cool. Super profesh._

The latex is cool, slick and slightly soft as it slips inside her. Not as... thick as she... as he... she just wishes for once he'd _look at her_ \- her work - and say something _nice_ -

"Turn it on," she whimpers.

_"Whep-beep-boop-whirrrr-"_

" _Now_ , BB."

The drone beneath her judders to life.

It's super massive, way bigger than the fighter suits the Resistance was able to scrounge up from the old Imperial wars. It's new tech- First Order- _his_ baby.

He helped them capture one and bring it in for decomposition and reprogramming the same week he turned to their side.

It jolts, jerks and bucks up into her.

She squeals.

The mainframe wasn't that hard to hack into once she hard-lined it. With its sensors decommissioned and artillery disabled, it's essentially like any other droid. Except _mammoth_ , and powerful. _Impenetrable_. Made for war.

 _Like him_ …

She rides it whimpering. The appendage is a bit too long and it stings when it sheaths fully inside. Like his biting comments about her cobbled tech and fly-by-night, self-taught mechanics. His blue eyes are always so cold-

"Tah-turn it up," she mewls at BB.

The droid hesitates. He's been telling her all morning that this is a _terrible idea_ , that the battle drone is _designed_ to attack, no matter how disengaged its weapons are, and that she is _crazy_ for trying to mount this thing.

But homegirl loves a good parallel.

Against BB's better judgement, his auxiliary booster supercharges the amp.

Totally unexpectedly, the drone sits up.

"Shit!" Ros jolts, tummy lurching as any warm ache of arousal is swallowed by a _tidal wave_ of fear. This thing is ten times her size and _durasteel_.

And it shouldn't be able to lift itself up.

"Cut it!" she shrieks at BB.

The bot _whirr-beeps_ frantically as at its grounding arm, white sparks shower.

She tries scrambling back off the appendage still fucking up inside her, but her stupid fucking ugly cocksucking coveralls are stuck-

She hears the whorling _hummm_ of mechanics rising and realizes its engaged one of its massive metal arms.

She screams.

Down on the hanger floor, BB shrills too.

A _titanic_ hand clamps her not-so-little waist in its super massive grip. _Looking for its artillery switch,_ she realizes with a humbling, terrifying lurch of her heart.

It squeezes.

She struggles, snarling and baring teeth.

It's not exactly a crushing grip, but she can't really _breathe_ either. From the clinch around her tummy and from the terror and the- _oh, yeah_ \- the slick latex appendage still- still…

"Go- go get help," she whimpers to BB. Her little tan booted feet still kick uselessly at the drone's chrome chest. She can see her reflection in the glass and she looks-

_Pitiful._

"Hurry!" her warbling plea follows the fast whirling droid racing away towards help.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"She- no," the General - well, not exactly _General_ when one effectively defects as a traitor and turns to the other side - kneels to better understand what the little omni-droid is telling him.

_Rose- repair wing- battle bot- attack-_

No, no no no not the little Haysian girl no no not Rose stars _not Rose_ -

He warned her, he _warned her expressly_ , those drones were dangerous and not to be tinkered with capriciously. Why a child of twenty and a girl of all impossibilities was lead-mechanical engineer of this tatty team was _beyond_ fathom. She seemed determined to vex him, defying his every order with a furious toss of her long, dark hair and a flaring chuff. Calling him, _"Armitage."_

He was quite besotted with her, honestly.

His heart pounds as he stands and bolts.

The droid has to whirl at maximum capacity to keep up.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"Sweet stars-"

The General has no idea what he was expecting - body parts littered gruesomely around the hanger, or else her short, soft body pinned crushingly beneath the active drone. His rapier is drawn - he is intent to dismantle it barehanded if it comes to that.

What he sees is his creation - his intelligent design - seven years of his work made manifest in Imperial durasteel and laser welted bolts, _fucking_ the little Otomokian mechanic girl.

He is _viciously_ erect.

She is _beautiful_. Body almost bare, bowed back limply over his drone's metal grasp. Her thin, cropped, grubby little t-shirt is soused in sweat. It's ridden up erotically, showing him flashes of the undersides of her large, beautiful breasts. Her ass is naked, gleaming like a golden pearl beneath the bright utility lights. Cunny _squelching_ , so lushly. Covered by a sweet, innocent thatch of jet black fur. It glitters, soaked by her cream.

Her soft thighs tremble carnally.

Her eyes are pleasure-shut.

They flicker half-open at the sound of his voice.

"My my my," he prowls casually into the abandoned service shop. He sees instantly what the problem is - a basic error in the drone's restart protocol. It is designed to reset to prime-stance, standing battle ready with kill switch grasped. Unable to sense its weapons trigger, it is caught in a loop of perpetual restart.

A novice mistake.

"Trouble with the hard-lining, is it?" he asks innocuously as he comes to stand at the drone's open control panel on its side. Not three standard feet below its apex where it is fucking his future wife and mother of his children _silly_. If he wanted to, he could reach up with his glove and stroke her thigh.

He can _smell_ her.

She watches him beneath her lashes, following his movements with her eyes. Panting. _Shuddering_. She whimpers, "Help..."

"I believe I offered," with a gloved finger, slowly he collects a bit of her slick which trickles from her cunt being fucked steadily by his creation to a pool on the belly of the drone. "Had I known you were reprogramming it for such, _recreational purposes_ , I would have insisted-"

"Please," she mewls, boots pedaling tiredly, ineffectively at its chest. "Armitage..."

He is already tapping in the sequence for a system override.

It releases her with a mechanical, shuddering sigh.

He is waiting for her as she slips trembling, fluid and boneless down its side.

He gathers her slow-sinking body into his arms.

Her scent surrounds him. She is wet, tacky all over her bare skin and he gropes her with tireless authority, slips his gloved hand between her bare-gleaming thighs.

She mewls and struggles lightly, but he could swear by the First Arkanian Fathers she is burrowing closer to him rather than seeking to escape. Pressing her soft, sweet ass into his taut, aching erection.

Instantly, his glove is coated in her release.

She tips her head back and nuzzles into his jaw.

He shores her with his arm around her waist and explores her tenderly. "What were you thinking, my dear?"

Her lips tremble. Her sweet warble wrings his heart. "That probably this was the closest I was ever gonna get to you-"

"Silly girl," he kisses her part.

She burrows deeper and pecks a soft, moist kiss to his neck.

She does not so much as whimper in protest as slowly, gently, he drapes her over the smooth steel strider of the drone.

Her ass sheens under the lights of the hanger. Between her big, beautiful thighs still tremoring with exhausted arousal, her sex is red. Abused and raw.

His belt unclinks loudly inside the silent hanger.

When he enters her, they both moan.

 _"Shit,"_ she grits with clenched eyes, " _fuck_ , it's thick... fuck fuck fuck-"

 _"Rose,"_ he can barely groan.

She whimpers at his fast, eager strokes.

"Wanted you like this- such a long-" he murmurs in her hair. Arms wending hard around her middle and pinning her in place to take him, like the drone. _Relishin_ her soft, hot-searing insides. So giving. So _lush_. Tender from how much she's taken already. "Had enough of me today, haven't you, angel? My poor little contrary girl-"

She shudders, mews and _comes_.

He is right behind her.

They sag together against the drone.

"I don't think," she pants softly, fogging the steel with her slow-sieving breaths, "I can walk- like- _ever..._ "

"What a pity," he rasps against her shoulder, quite out of breath himself. It is a heady thing, to be handed everything one hopes for in the span of a misunderstanding. He kisses her shoulder through her thin, grubby shirt. "I shall- have to carry you- everywhere then-"

A startled, snorting laugh he feels in his own chest before she sighs with closed eyes, "Kay. Cool."

A short by PastelWonder

**Author's Note:**

> If you are delighted by this story, click the Kudos button and leave a comment down below!
> 
> [Subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/profile) and never miss an update.
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> [Tumblr](https://royramsey.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoyRams04759551)
> 
> And for my original works, click [here](https://www.amazon.com/Roy-Ramsey/e/B087PMV2H6?ref_=dbs_p_ebk_r00_abau_000000).


End file.
